The invention relates to hip joint prosthesis shanks and to methods of their manufacture in the form of fiber-reinforced resin structures with an at least partial longitudinal alignment of the fibers.
The German patent publication 2,753,568 C3 describes a shank of this type in which the fibers extend in the longitudinal direction of the shank and in which only the fibers located on the surface extend from one end as far as the other end of the shank. The consequence of this is that forces which are applied to the upper, proximal end of the shank are only able to be transmitted by a part of the fibers to a curved part of the shank, more especially since the inner fibers of this shank end do not in part extend as far as this curved part.